ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E4 Video Games
Plot Ssserpent is attacking Ben on a street. Ben turns into Four Arms, easily defeats him, and turns back into Ben. A helicopter arrives and a video game producer, Oliver Thompson, tells Ben that he wants to make a Ben 10 video game. At Mr. Smoothy, Gwen and Kevin are arguing over Kevin's teaching Gwen to drive. Ben is too excited about his video game to notice. Kevin shoots spitwads at Gwen, disgusting her. Ben offers to teach Gwen to drive after he gets scanned for his game. Ben and Kevin go and Oliver puts him in a motion capture suit. Ben turns into Humungousaur and demonstrates moves. Oliver tells him to stick to moves that he's actually used. Humungousaur turns into Nanomech, but he is too small, so he turns into Jetray. Later, Ben teaches Gwen to drive, but they encounter a large, spider-like robot. They drive away. Ben goes Spidermonkey and climbs on the roof. Spidermonkey attacks the robot, but doesn't do anything. He tries to go Chromastone, but gets Swampfire. Swampfire lights the robot on fire, but it extinguishes it. He tangles it in vines, but it melts them and continues chasing. Suddenly, the robot chases a minivan that looks like Ben's car. Swampfire goes Jetray and chases the robot, saving the minivan. Gwen attacks it as well. It defeats Jetray by reflecting a neuroshock and leaves. Jetray turns into Ben. Elsewhere, Will Harangue and Oliver watch. Oliver says that its automatic control settings are too dumb. At home, Kevin shows Ben and Gwen a Will Harangue broadcast. Will Harangue challenges Ben to a fight. Gwen suspects that he is behind the robot, but Ben dismisses it. The next day, Gwen goes to her driving test. While taking it, the robot attacks the car. Gwen drives away. Will Harangue watches the carnage in his studio. At the DMV, Ben sees an explosion and turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolls to the site. The robot grabs the car. Cannonbolt arrives and the robot lets go of the car. Cannonbolt attacks it and it sticks him to the ground. Cannonbolt turns into Big Chill and attacks the robot, called the Stalker. He tries to freeze it, but it breaks free. Gwen arrives and joins the fight. Big Chill turns into Lodestar and tries to pull apart the Stalker. The Stalker tosses Lodestar away and tries to kill him. Gwen shields him. Lodestar turns into Ben and passes out. Will Harangue recalls the Stalker, hoping to prolong the battle to get ratings. Harangue says that he'll kill Ben tomorrow. On his show, he challenges Ben to a battle at the Washington Mall the next day. Ben decides to go. On his show, Will Harangue broadcasts the battle. The Stalker, with Harangue's face on it, and Ben arrive. Ben turns into Humungousaur, but it counters all of his moves. Gwen and Kevin don't have any more success. The Washington Monument starts to topple, and Humungousaur saves it. Humungousaur realizes that it has his moves from the video game scan and attacks it with moves from Sumo Slammers. His moves cause Harangue to lose control and the Stalker goes haywire. Kevin reminds Humungousaur that Nanomech wasn't scanned and Humungousaur turns into him. Kevin flings Nanomech into the Stalker and he dismantles the machinery inside, deactivating the Stalker. Will Harangue is angry that Ben won when Way Big appears outside his window and drops the Stalker on Harangue's car. Later, Ben and Kevin watch Harangue's broadcast. Harangue tries to frame Ben for the damage done by the battle and gets especially angry at the destruction of his car. Gwen runs in and says that she got her license, and the team goes to Mr. Smoothy to celebrate. Impact *Ben transforms into Four Arms, Nanomech, and Way Big for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Gwen gets her driver's license *Ssserpent is introduced in Ultimate Alien Four Arms UA.PNG|Four Arms|link=Four Arms Nanomech UA.PNG|Nanomech|link=Nanomech Way Big UA.png|Way Big|link=Way Big Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Oliver Thompson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mr. Webb Villains *Ssserpent *Will Harangue Aliens *Four Arms *Humungousaur x2 *Nanomech x2 *Jetray x2 *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Lodestar *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Returns